Krasnador
Overview The great city of Krasnador is one of the largest central cities, and the gateway to the great Russian North. While in Krasnador, you will find a expansive and bustling example of Russian culture. Such Culture includes benevolent people and both ancient and modern artworks, as well as a powerful military force that regularly patrols the city. Due to the severe lack of agricultural developments, and Krasnador's bitter temperatures, most food is imported from Sima Cao, or Lyon. Merchant caravans frequently visit the city, traveling the main roads that connect all of the central cities. Despite this, Krasnador remains a cultural and military powerhouse in the world of Sapphiria, dwarfed only by the heart of the Northarian Kingdom itself. City Sector Gateway District The gates to the Northarian Kingdom is the main attraction of this sector, which is why the city has been dubbed the 'gateway' to the Northaria. The gates are gilded iron that are roughly the height of the towers of Corinth's castle's towers. The fencing that surrounded the city was of the same gilded material, but it is much smaller than the gates themselves. This district is also the entryway into the Northarian kingdom, where Queen Kristen and King D.O reside for most of the year. The gates are guarded by sentries of the Northarian army, the city's militia, and the continental army. Merchant District This sector is frequented by the merchant caravans that come and go through the streets. In this place, they set up their temporary stands that hold a vast majority of the continent's goods, especially the fruits of the labors of the cities Sima Cao or Lyon. Some of the merchants have made up permanent residences for their stores in this district too, causing all sorts of strip malls to be built up. A lot of the merchants do focus on weaponry and armory, due to the constant need for new supplies and upgraded materials in the Northarian Kingdom. Military District Similar to all the cities in the Northaria, there is a district committed to the military. The kingdom takes pride in their ballistics and armed forces, so it is not unusual for this city to have one of these sectors as well. Though, this militarized district is different from others, because the city is the gateway into the kingdom. Here, instead of many barracks and military-grade weaponry factories, there are multiple embassies for those coming from another continent. At these embassies, foreigners could stay until their travel visas or their passports were approved or if they are waiting for their citizenship to Sapphiria and wish to live in the Northarian Kingdom. Though, there are still some small barracks to house the defense of the kingdom. Residential District Not many people decided to live in Krasnador, so the residential district is fairly small for a city of its size. Most of the citizens host permanent stores in the merchant district. In order to keep from disputes from arising at the gateway, all of the housing projects are the same style. The only difference is the number of bedrooms and how each individual decides to decorate their interior. The exterior must stay the same in this city. The only residence that is different is the royal residence, where the king and queen come to stay when they have business in Central Sapphiria. Their residence is more stylized as a manor rather than a vaguely describable housing project. Category:Cities of Sapphiria Category:Sapphirian Empire